The War Between Pizzerias
by Jackminingman
Summary: When Mike comes to the pizzeria everything changes and finds himself friends to these animatronic creatures. But when its time to get scrapped will he be able to protect his friends from the new animatronics?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys. This is my first fanfiction. Please don't hate. I also pre-made the first thirteen chapters in my docs so if there are any requests don't expect it very soon. Anyways please enjoy and write in the comments what I should add.**

 **Mike Schmidt's P.O.V.** I was woken up by a loud clanging on the ground as I sat in my office. I looked at the door.

My friend Foxy had ran up to the door and said "Mike- *Pant* *Pant*" I looked at Foxy and I was shocked. -Backstory time-. A few weeks ago I had joined this pizzeria as a nightguard. When I first found out the animatronics could move I was terrified. But they reassured me that they were harmless. Took a while to adjust to conditions but I found it quite a miracle and we had become friends. -Back to the present-. "What is it Foxy?" I asked very curious. "Ye need to come quick Lass!" Before I could ask he ran down the hall back to the dining area.

I walked down to the dining area and saw the Manager about to enter through the front door. I wonder why he was here? It was only 4:57 In the morning. The animatronics got themselves into positions. He came in and said. "Ah, Mike I see you are not slacking on the job."

I walked up to him and said "What are you doing here at this time of night?" He said "listen I got some news."

 **Freddy's P.O.V:**

Mike talked with the Manager for what seemed a few hours but we could barely understand it.

After the manager finally left Mike sighed and looked towards the ground. With the manager's car sound screeching off into the distance we decided to move around. "Hey Mike, what's wrong?"

Mike seemed sad in a way. "I have some bad news guys." He said. "The manager is replacing you." The animatronics all jumped into the air at once. "WHAT?!" They all said. Mike continued "In 3 days he is going to come here with a bunch of workers and bring you guys to a new location where you are going to be used to help make the new animatronics as parts."

The animatronics seemed either surprised, sad, or both. Mike sat down on a party room chair and cried a little. After a long time of silence Mike spoke up. "Listen we need to make the best of this situation."

I looked at him. "How? we're just about to get taken apart piece by piece." Mike once again sighed. "You can't let this get in the way of yourselves." Another few moments of silence passed before Bonnie spoke up "He's right, we need to enjoy ourselves for the last few days."

For the next few days the freddy band prepared themselves for what to come. Until the friday of the week came. Friday the 13th. Freddy had always heard about the 13th from human horror stories. Just as much as it scared them, it now scared him.

 **Welp that was my first fanfiction! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. The War between pizzerias part 2

**Hey everybody. Now I know i'm not the best writer you will ever meet in your entire life but i'm trying my best. I have school too and other stuff but now you can enjoy the fanfic!**

Mike's P.O.V.

As the 15th day of my shift rolled around at 5:00 AM I started packing up my stuff. Me and the rest of the animatronics took a picture together. With me standing in the middle, Foxy on my right, Freddy on my left, Chica on Freddys right side, and Bonnie on Foxys left side.

I looked at the phone in the office. * **Flashback** *

*Ringing* Hey your doing great! Uhh most people don't last this long. I mean they usually move onto other things by now. I'm not implying that they died.

*Mutes phone call*

Mike: Hey Freddy?

Freddy: Yeah?

Mike: What did you do to the last night guards?

Freddy: Well we thought they were endoskeletons so... I'm sorry just...

Mike: Are they in the suits?

Freddy: I don't like to talk about it.

Mike: What if this place gets shut down soon because they're missing?

Freddy: Look i'm sorry. Lets just not talk about it.

* **Flashback ends** *

I realised that I knew from Night 3 of my job that this place was gonna shut down.

*Time skip* 6:00 AM

As the workers come in to take the animatronics they power them down one by one.

First Freddy then Bonnie then chica. But before they deactivated foxy I ran up as fast as I could and whispered to Foxy.

Mike: I will help you.

Then Foxy was shut down.

More workers came in. They started cleaning the place and taking away all the tables and curtains. and started painting the walls.

The new manager who had bought the place came in.

Mike: Hey are you the new manager?

Manager: Sure am. You Mike Schmidt the night guard?

Mike: Yeah. What's your name?

Manager: Names Max. I was once a security guard here. So I know your secret.

In the basement:

Golden Freddy's P.O.V.

I sensed there were many more adults here then children today. In Fact there were no children at all. So I went and teleported into the office to check on the cameras.

I teleported into the office and heard hammering noise. I noticed that the office had been cleared out. I checked the cameras and found around 20 Men had entered the building and were- Redesigning the place? I found Mike talking to another man. But I couldn't make out the words over the construction noise, and the fact there's no sound on the cameras. I checked the right hallway and I found that there were 2 construction men coming towards me. So I quickly teleported back into the basement. Tired from teleporting I tried contacting Freddy with a psychic link. However he was not conscious. So I decided to stay in the basement for the meantime. I barely realised I still had Mike's tablet. The construction men must be confused where the tablet has gone.

*Time skip*

8:00PM

Golden Freddy was running low on his tablets power. He decided to turn it off. He briefly watched the workers do their jobs.

He heard the basement door open and tried playing dead. He closed his eyes. But then he heard a familiar voice.

?: Goldy get up. I know you're not deactivated.

He opened his eyes and saw Mike.

Mike: Dude I have important news and- Is that my tablet?

He looked at the tablet and back at mike.

Golden Freddy: Yeah... I accidently took it.

Mike: Accidently?

Golden Freddy: I was in a hurry at the time. I'll tell you later. Where is Freddy?

Mike: They were taken to a new place. The restaurant was bought by a new owner. Now Mr. Fazbear is taking them to a redesigned place to use them as spare parts.

Golden Freddy: Do you have a specific location? Because I can teleport there.

 **Another good chapter if I would tell myself. Please anyone who reads this spread the word about my fanfiction! If not too much to ask I would also have a hot dog because I am starving xD Please support or add ideas in the comments below.**


	3. War between pizzerias part 3

The new Freddy Fazbear's. 8:30 PM

Golden Freddy's P.O.V.

I teleported to the location Mike had given me I was out on the street corner. Luckily it was late so there were no cars out. Occasionally a car would pass by and I would hide in the bushes. I looked up at the pizzeria sign. Freddy and Friends! Come and be a part of the new face of Toy Freddy Fazbear's! Toy Freddy Fazbear? I wondered. I decided to walk up to one of the windows and look through the glass. I saw a animatronic that looked almost like freddy except... More plastic? He also had red cheeks. Blue eyes like Freddy and- I was worried for what had happened to Freddy. To my surprise Mike came up driving in a car.

Mike: What's up?

Golden Freddy: You know you could've asked me to teleport you here.

Mike: I actually like doing things the "Human way" Plus when I teleport with you I get dizzy.

Golden Freddy: Sorry, teleporting really isn't meant for humans.

Mike: How do you do that anyways?

Golden Freddy: I was just made with it I guess.

Mike: I also talked to The Manager of this place. He said I could keep the job until they find a new night guard.

Goldy: Did you get the job?

Mike: *sigh* Only temporarily.

I teleported into the office. Things looked different. There were two vents and one large hallway. As I suspected Mike walked in. He set a few things down from the previous office.

Mike: Home sweet home. Well most than it can be.

He set down a picture frame with him and the other four animatronics.

Mike: Now lets go find everybody.

Finding them wasn't that hard. Right down the hallway there was a door with a sign labeled "Spare Parts Room" We walked in and I gasped. Bonnie had no face and his left arm torn off, Chica had her hands and her jaw torn off. Foxy had his ear and hook torn off, and Freddy was mostly in good shape more than the others. Just a few pieces of cloth missing.

Golden Freddy: Mike did you bring the animatronic instruction manual?

I turned around and Mike wasn't there.

8:50PM

Toy Freddy's P.O.V.

We had found an endoskeleton in the back room which wasn't deactivated so we decided to take it away and find a suit. Sadly we found no suits so we decided to tie it up in the kitchen.

Endoskeleton: Please let me go. I know what your thinking and I am not an endoskeleton!

Toy Freddy: It must be a faulty one. It doesn't even know it's an endoskeleton.

Endoskeleton: Please my name is Mike Schmidt. I'm the night guard here!

Toy Bonnie/BonBon: I think we should try and deactivate it.

Toy Freddy: It doesn't seem to have a deactivate switch. Its a faulty one for sure.

Toy Chica: Lets just leave him in the kitchen for now. I will look after it and make sure it doesn't try anything funny.

*Toy Freddy and BonBon leave the room*

Golden Freddy's P.O.V. I searched the entire hallway and all four rooms and even the bathrooms. Still nothing. He must have been taken by the toy animatronics!

Golden Freddy: Oh shoot. They must think he is an endoskeleton. I tried to open up a psychic link with Mike.

Golden Freddy: _Mike, are you ok?_

Mike: _Yeah the newer models tried to shove me into a suit but there wasn't a spare one._

Golden Freddy sighed in relief.

Golden Freddy: _Is there one with you?_

Mike: _Yes but only the one. It's the new Chica._

Golden Freddy: Well hang on i'm coming to get you.

*Psychic transmission ends*

Mike's P.O.V.

As Goldy ended the conversation he had no choice but to wait.

ToyChica: How are there other endoskeletons here anyways? None are missing.

Mike: For the last time i'm not an endoskeleton! I can prove it if you let me go!

Suddenly the air seemed a lot colder. Suddenly the door to the kitchen was pushed open.

Mike looked hopefully to see if it was Goldy. When he examined it he realised it was not goldy.

Marionette: Hello friend. How are you?


	4. The War between pizzerias part 4

**I thought when I started this fanfiction that absolutely nobody would listen to it or read it but now I already have 163 views! I only started this fanfiction a few days ago. So today I am uploading 2 chapters on the same day! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.**

Mike's P.O.V.

A figure had just entered the room. It appeared to be floating and the air was turning colder and he was tied up with nowhere to go. The only other thing in the kitchen was ToyChica with a knife.

Marionette: Hello friend. How are you?

Mike: Please I kno-

Marionette: Hush now. I shall be able to create a suit for you. Toy Chica you are dismissed.

Toy Chica: But I wanted to see-

Marionette: Go.

*Toy Chica leaves the room mumbling about magic and unicorns.*

Mike: Please I am a real living breathing human! Please listen!

Marionette: This I know.

Mike: You- You do?

Marionette: Yes. But I find it rather fun the other way.

*Mike watches as a beam of light appears and creates a suit of Freddy

Marionette: Yes it is a Freddy.

*Said marionette like he was reading his thoughts.*

Marionette: It "suits" you alright.

The marionette laughing at his own joke.

Suddenly the doors spring open and Golden Freddy comes in.

Golden Freddy: Woah. Is this the new chica? Thats weird.

Then the Marionette looks at confusion at Golden Freddy. Then he gets over the shock and picks him up and lifts him off the ground and throws him at the oven.

Golden Freddy: Ow.

Marionette: An animatronic against his own? You shall perish for your crim-

He never got to finish his sentence. A giant blast of holes came from the marionettes chest. followed by a *BANG* *BANG* BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Golden Freddy looked in confusion as the Marionette put his arm over his chest and stumbled to the ground. The marionette quickly teleported away. A figure pointed a gun at Goldy's head.

Mike: Max! Thankgoodness. Could you please not point that at him- He's friendly.

Max: But I know him. He tried to stuff me in a suit at Fredbears diner!

 _Golden Freddy's P.O.V._

*Flashback*

Time is 12:00 AM

Fredbear was with Spring-Bonnie his oldest pal. They had shut down for the night. When he woke up he was no longer in control of himself. He was being played like a puppet. He tried to fight back but he couldn't move. Spring-Bonnie seemed to be the same. He was heading towards the office. He went right in and saw Max. He couldn't stop himself. Luckily Max had shut the door on time. He couldn't get in. Then Max seemed to get on phone with the manager. The manager from what he heard thought he was going crazy. So he hung up.

By the next day he had control of himself again just in time for the show. But then... He suddenly lost control of himself but continued with the song he was singing. But then 5 children came up wearing masks except the 5th one who was being carried.

5th Kid: No I don't want to go!

2nd Kid: Hahhah you heard the little man he wants to get even closer!

No not now! He thought to himself.

Hey guys I think he said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss.

On three. One. Two...

No don't! Normally he wouldve taken the kid out of his mouth and set him back down but with him no longer in control... Max saw the whole thing.

*Back to the present.*

Third person P.O.V.

Max: You killed that kid!

Golden Freddy: It wasn't my fault! I don't know what happened!

Max: Now I will kill you.

Mike: Max! Stop it right there!

Max turned to Mike.

Max: Why should I spare him. He tried to kill me and killed that kid.

Mike: They've changed! It was a bug in their servos! I fixed it!

Max: A bug that killed a kid. Do you think i'm stupid or something?

Mike: No I hope you are a smart enough guy to realise that they changed.

Max: Mike please. I can't let anyone else get hurt.

He turned back to Golden Freddy but realised Golden Freddy was gone.

Then he got suckerpunched in the face from behind by Golden Freddy.

GoldenFreddy: Ooooh... Sorry.

Mike: Now get me out of these ropes.

 **Wow Nice save by Max and his pistol! Well I guess this chapter answers some questions and raises more. But this is how I like it! Anyways I shall see you next time in the next chapter! Thanks again for all my viewers =D**


	5. The War between pizzerias part 5

**Marionettes P.O.V.**

Time: 9:30 PM

I was laying on the stage with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica helping me with the bullets in my stomach.

Toy Chica: How did you get hurt so badly?

Marionette: Stupid human...

Marionette groaned

Marionette: Shot me in the stomach...

Toy Bonnie: There's even some in your endoskeleton! What kind of gun was it?

Marionette: I don't- Know...

Toy Chica: It is time to act!

Toy Freddy: Oh no you don't.

They turned around and saw Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy: You can't leave the marionette. His injuries are too severe.

Marionette: Go and get me my box. It will help me heal up.

Toy Freddy. Sure thing sir.

Max's P.O.V.

I woke up in the office sitting on the chair. I looked and Mike was to the left of me. Goldy on the right.

Max: Ughhh... What happened...

Mike: You were about to kill Goldy that's what happened.

Goldy: Listen. I seriously don't know what happened that day!

Max: I guess... If you were evil you would have killed me by now... But can you explain what happened that day?

Goldy: Well... *Looks at mike* Mike you might wanna leave for this part.

Marionettes P.O.V.

Toy Freddy: What do I do with this music box?

Marionette: Wind it. Duh.

Toy Freddy: But how is it gonna-

Marionette: JUST DO IT!

Toy Freddy backed off a little and started winding the box. Like magic the marionettes wounds closed off and there was no sign he had ever even been injured.

Toy Freddy: How did you do that?

Marionette: No time. We have to find those traitors and make them pay. Especially that human for shooting me. Go find the Vixen. We need everyone we can get for this.

Toy Freddy: What about the boy?

Marionette: I hate the boy. Make sure he doesn't come.

Mike's P.O.V.

Mike decided he wasn't just going to sit in the party room to wait for Goldy to finish talking so he went over to the parts and service room.

Mike: Ugh how am I going to turn these things on?

Mike decided to go off instinct and looked at the animatronics switches. After 10 minutes of trying to turn them on Goldy walked inside with Max.

Max: That's never going to work.

Mike: How do you know?

Max: Because your looking at the wrong switches.

Max walks up to Foxy and opens a slot on his shoulder. There were buttons labeled on and off.

Mike who had tried for 10 minutes felt stupid trying to not find a second slot.

Max: Umm... You guys might wanna turn them on. They don't really know me.

Mike: Sure. I'll do it.


	6. The War between pizzerias part 6

Foxy's P.O.V.

Last thing I remember was Mike coming up to me and saying "I'll help you." Then he walked off and I got shut down.

As I woke up I was not in the pizzeria. I was in a dark hallway.

?: **Follow me...**

Foxy: Who's there?

I saw a shadowy figure walk through a hallway with 5 rooms. 4 on the side and one more at the end of the hallway.

?: **You must see...**

I start to follow him down the hallway. I look inside the first room. There stood a man.

Man: Stupid diner. They took away everything from me.

Then the room turns to black.

I then see the next room. It shows the man with a remote control. He was at his computer screen and hacked into the camera systems of some place. He seemed to be laughing.

Man: Ha! Now go that way Fredbear. Hahahah its like controlling a toy!

The room fades to black.

Foxy goes to the next room. The same man was there but in a different room.

Man: Finally they shut down. But I don't think that will be enough...

The room doesn't fade to black but rather fast forwards almost.

Man: Hahahahhah

Foxy saw that he was controlling a fight. He watched as Golden Freddy fought a Golden Bonnie?

Seeing that Golden Freddy came out victorious.

Man: Now time to finish it off.

Suddenly he was blasted back from his computer. The same shadowy figure appeared

The shadow figure broke his computer and blasted a hole in his wall and broke the controller.

?: _**You killed me. I curse upon you that you will die an eternal death.**_

The figure appeared to be a shadow bonnie. Then it suddenly vanished. Foxy wondered what could possibly be in the next two rooms as this one faded to black.

Foxy's P.O.V.

He went to the next room and looked inside. He saw the same man. He always comes back in these rooms. He had a remote control again.

Man: The voices... They never stop! Will you shut up!

He started punching the air. It looks as if he had gone insane but Foxy realised it might be because of the shadow figure.

He then looked to his monitor.

Man: I can't control these brats anymore. All I can do is make them think people are endoskeletons!

*A jumpscare by Freddy follows*

Man: If there were another way... Hold it. There is!

He went over to a box of robotic stuff like bolts and iron. He then went into his closet. He grabbed out a purple jacket. He put it on.

Purple man: This might take a while. But I shall build a new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! With new animatronics! Hahaha I shall finally have my revenge.

Foxy: Wow he talks to himself a lot.

It took him a moment to realise that this is the man that scrapped them for parts. He wanted to charge in and put his hook right through him but the room faded to black. As he realised it was a memory.

He walked into a fifth room. This time there was no man. He saw that Mike was holding a shotgun. He fired at 4 other animatronics. Then the new Freddy grabbed Mike. He pulled the shotgun out of his hands. He then dragged Mike over to the stage. He saw the same Golden Bonnie suit he saw earlier except deactivated.

Marionette: You shall become one of us.

BB: Ha ha ha ha ha.

As he put Mike into the suit the suit suddenly activated.

Golden Bonnie: No... You can't do this...

*Suddenly his eyes turn red*

Foxy's P.O.V.

He woke up screaming.

Foxy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Mike stumbled to the ground.

Mike: WOAH- Foxy jeez.

Foxy: Sorry Mike. I had a really terrible dream.

Mike: A nightmare?

Foxy: Yes I believe that's the human term for it.

Mike: Hey I beleive you know Goldy and say hello to Max!

Goldy: Yeah when Foxy screamed he scared him off.

Mike: Oh... Umm I guess you can see him if he decides to come back.

Foxy: Where are we?

Goldy: We are in the new pizzeria. We still gotta activate Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

Foxy: Ok then.

Foxy nearly screamed when he saw the state of his friends. Realising he too had been torn apart.

Golden Freddy: Come on. We need to reactivate them.

As soon as the others were activated they looked around in confusion. Then realising they were in the new location.

Freddy: I want revenge on those things that took our jobs!

Golden Freddy: Yeah... I guess you can say they do too.

Suddenly there was a scream coming from outside and glass breaking.

Max: THEY'RE HERE!

Marionette: That window costs money you know. You can't just jump through them.

Max: And be left with you? NO chance bud.


	7. The War between pizzerias part 7

Foxy's P.O.V.

We all rush out the door of the spare parts room.

Freddy: Well Well Well.

Toy Freddy: Isn't it that scrap piece of garbage that was thrown out a few days ago?

Freddy: You little-

Marionette: **AHEM.**

Golden Freddy: So new Chica you think you can take me down? You only got lucky because-

Toy Chica: I'm sorry. WHAT? You think he's the new Chica?

Golden Freddy: Well Mike told me that you were in the kitchen with him

Marionette: I asked her to leave.

Golden Freddy: Oh. That makes sense.

Bonnie: Why does my new counterpart look like a girl?

Toy Bonnie: I AM NOT A GIRL.

Foxy rolled his eyes as they were fighting.

Toy Bonnie: YOU WANNA GO?

Bonnie: Please this will be pest control.

Toy Bonnie: You little-

Foxy: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!

Everyone suddenly stopped talking and looked at Foxy.

Foxy: You guys are acting like your six years old.

Then everybody just looked away from Foxy and started to fight.

Foxy was about to charge in and get those new animatronics but then he saw Mangle.

It was love at first sight. Mangle who was clinging from the wires on the roof stopped and stared at Foxy. Foxy stopped charging and looked at Mangle. That was until Golden Freddy smashed into Foxy. Knocking him out.

Third Person P.O.V.

Marionette: You call that a fight? This is child's play.

Then Golden Freddy got up and roared so loud that everyone in the pizzeria had to close their ears.

Marionette: Oh I got a trick up my sleeve.

Then The Marionette did something to Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy suddenly had red eyes.

*BANG*

Mike had shot the Marionette in the eye with a gun.

Golden Freddy returned back to normal. He then charged at the Marionette. Both of them matched in strength. Whenever the Marionette took over Golden Freddy Mike just shot him in the eye.

Meanwhile the older animatronics seemed to be losing. They had less abilities of the newer animatronics. First off bonnie had no right arm so his counterpart beat him up easily.

Bonnie: You still look like a girl.

Toy Bonnie: You little *****************

*Toy Bonnie then threw him on the ground and kept stomping where his face used to be.

Chica was also outmatched by her counterpart. She had no hands so all she could do was bang her with her arms.

Toy Freddy and Freddy were matched though. Both doing the same moves. Same insults. Same anger issues. Evenly matched.

Both: You are a fat piece of garbage.

Foxy's P.O.V.

Foxy was woken by Mangle.

Mangle: Hey are you ok?

Foxy: Not really...

Foxy had a big gash where Golden Freddy had slammed into him.

Mangle: Let me fix that.

Mangle had left then came back with a toolbox.

Foxy: Why are you all torn up?

Mangle: I was an attraction at some place then I was torn apart but then I was sold to this company for only a few bucks. The Toys treat me like an outcast. They humiliate me. They say I am a rotted piece of garbage.

Foxy: Wow... I can kind of relate.

Mangle: Really?

Foxy: Yes. This one time around the year 2013 I was shut down because the kids thought I was too scary and that I had sharp teeth. So Freddy laughed at me for a while. But Bonnie and Chica whacked him in the head and told him it wasn't funny.

Mangle: Must be nice friends of yours.

Foxy barely even noticed while they were talking that Mangle managed to fix his gash.

Foxy: Wow thanks.

Freddy: Retreat! Back into the spare parts room!

Toy Freddy: Haha coward. Come back and FIGHT ME.

Foxy: Guess that's my call. See you again?

Mangle: I hope so.

Foxy smiled as he ran back to the spare parts room.

Golden Freddy: That- Was one hell of a fight.

Mike: I can't relate but I bet it was difficult.

Marionettes P.O.V.

Today was the best day of my life! First I was shot six times in the stomach by a person.

Next I failed at getting into Golden Freddy's mind.

Then I was shot again again and again.

I was beat up by Golden Freddy and Mike.

This is the WORST DAY OF MY LIFE.

Marionette: I HATE TODAY. I HAVE BEEN BEAT COUNTLESS TIMES.

Toy Bonnie: I would bet. Though it was good beating up the trash bag version of me. But I did not take it well being called a girl.

Toy Freddy then proceeded to wind the music box.

Marionette: This time we need strategy. S-T-R-A-T-E-G-Y People!

Mangle: Why cant we just make peace with the older models?

Toy Freddy: Shut up trash bag. I got an idea Marionette.

 **Another day another chapter. =3**


	8. Chapter 8 Foxy X Mangle

**Hey guys! Its been a while. Well for me not you. But I wanted to say thanks for all the followers! You can suggest ideas in the comments below! I'm not sure why people haven't commented yet. I don't know if I need to enable it or something? Anyways lets move on to the story!**

 **Mike Schmidts P.O.V.**

It had been a while after the fight. Mike had went back to the office to check the cameras and make sure the toys didn't try anything "funny." He would occasionally check the cameras but he was usually on his I-phone playing flappy bird. Then Golden Freddy decided to come check on him.

Golden Freddy: Hey? What are you doing?

Mike looked up from his game.

Mike: Oh, hi! Just playing flappy bird.

Golden Freddy: Flappy bird? Never heard of it. Is it an arcade game?

Mike: Oh. I guess I never explained. So this is an I-phone you can make calls, send messages if they are in your contacts, or you can play arcade games on them.

Golden Freddy: Can I play?

Mike: Well it only responds to people... Wait I have something!

Mike then looked in his backpack (Yes he has a backpack) and pulled out a pen except with a round tip and very soft like fur.

Mike: This will help you respond to the screen.

Golden Freddy: Can you explain to me how to play the game?

After a while of explaining the game and the pen to Golden Freddy he tried flappy bird and he lost on the first few times but started to get the hang of it.

Mike: Still nothing suspicious on the cameras. I'm going to go and get some rest. You watch the cameras.

Golden Freddy: Mmkay.

Time skip: 5:34 AM

Third Person P.O.V.

Golden Freddy got tired of flappy bird. So he decided a nice walk around the pizzeria would help. The other animatronics were still sleeping or resting from the battle. So he decided to check on them. Everything as usual as it could be.

Except he didn't notice the string.

He walked down the hallway back to the office until something lifted him into the air. His foot was dangling by a string.

Golden Freddy: AAAAAGH!

He tried to cut the string but it was out of reach.

Marionette: Well we meet again. Nice work Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy: My pleasure.

Golden Freddy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Toy Freddy: JESUS CHRIST! SHUT HIM UP!

Then Golden Freddys voice box started glitching.

Golden Freddy: AAA_ AAA_A...

Marionette: That should do it.

Suddenly Mike walked out of one of the party rooms.

Mike: What is with all the screaming!

Then he saw the toy animatronics. He tried to run. In his mind he was thinking to himself "NO NO NO NO NO!" But then the marionettes string wrapped around him and made him fall.

Mike: HEEEEELP!

Then Toy Freddy put some duct tape over his mouth.

Marionette: Its time I put some pain into one person today.

Just then the animatronics came out of the spare parts room the toys didn't notice this until Toy Freddy got jumped from behind.

Freddy: HOW YOU LIKE THAT? HUH?

Freddy had pinned down toy Freddy and started to beat him up.

Toy Bonnie turned around only to get punched in the stomach by Bonnie.

Suddenly there was this voice.

*Music playing* JOHN CENA!

The sound was coming from Golden Freddy. Foxy looked confused at Goldy but Foxy realised it was Mikes ringtone for his phone. Or he guessed.

Mike: *Duct tape over mouth* HUHUHUHUH. UH? *translation* Don't laugh at my ringtone. Ok?

Toy Chica was tackled by Chica.

Toy Chica: You are a fat chicken that eats in the kitchen all day!

Chica: Says the replacement who thinks her cupcake is alive!

Meanwhile. Foxy's P.O.V.

The Vixen wasn't there at the battle so he decided to go look for her at the main area. So for the first time he could remember he went into the stage room and saw a bunch of tables, arcade games, and party features.

He saw Mangle at a party table sobbing. (Well making the sound robots can't actually cry. **You Can't. xD**

Foxy: Hey.

Mangle looked up to see him and smiled.

Mangle: Hey! Umm sorry didn't catch your name last time.

Foxy: Arr' Names Foxy. What about you?

Mangle: Name's Vixey. But people most people call me Mangle.

Foxy: Vixey is a nice name!

Vixey Blushed.

Vixey: Thanks.

Foxy: Is there any way I can fix you?

Vixey: No. When the establishment opens up I get to be a take apart and put back together toy.

Foxy: That's... Horrible!

Vixey: Its hard enough when nobody likes you.

Vixey turned her head down and started making the crying sound again.

That's when Foxy did something unexpected.

Foxy kissed Vixey.

He backed away from the kiss.

Vixey: Foxy... You love me?

Foxy: If I did to anybody you would be my first mate. Are you mad or-

Thats when Vixey kissed him.

Vixey: I feel the exact same way.

Foxy: Well... I think i've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow night!

Vixey: See ya!

 **End of Chapter. Now I got a question. What should I call her? Vixey or Mangle. Most votes win.**


End file.
